zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceus (Pokémon)
Arceus is a Zhu Zhu Pokémon Biology Physiology Arceus is an equine being similar to a Qilin. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Arceus looks like a fusion of Palkia and Dialga, resembling a wingless dragon of some sort. It's appearance also bears some resemblance to a llama. Arceus will change color as well as type with whatever type plate it is holding. It is shown with other colors of the wheel, though always being different. Natural abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitypeallows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the Fire-Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a Water-Type. Generation VI introduced Fairy type, so Arceus can be a Fairy Type upon having Pixie Plate. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000 " arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1,000 arms" are metaphorical. The "1,000" arms could be Arceus's move "Judgement" but this is still unknown. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Arceus can also easily hold off Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all at the same time, making it incredibly powerful and it can speak using telepathy. Its balanced stats surpasses Mew's, Celebi's, Jirachi's, Manaphy's, and even Victini's. It is also capable of learning Draco Meteor if given the Draco Plate. It can learn nearly every move, excluding ones that require the use of arms or hands. The exception to this is Seismic Toss, although it can be presumed that it can lift its foes with telekinesis. It can be said that Arceus is arguably the most powerful Pokémon since its the creator of all Pokémon and its ability to overpower three extremely powerful legendary Pokémon (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.) Evolution Arceus does not evolve. Gender: genderless Type: normal Species: alpha Pokémon Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Pokémon Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Dragons Category:Horses Category:Dragons Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Characters with unknown gender fanmade